


Deluge

by thesnowyswan



Series: PWP & Feelings: a concept [4]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M, porn with the mildest of plots, rain kiss, reunion 2018 fic, soft smut about their deep love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 07:29:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13359438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesnowyswan/pseuds/thesnowyswan
Summary: It starts with the rain.No, that’s a lie.It starts with, ‘I have to let you go.’





	Deluge

**Author's Note:**

> Someone asked me about writing a romantic reunion smut fic and that's kind of what we have. I've been very poorly so my brain is still mush, but OTP loving mush so this is what we got.

It starts with the rain.

No, that’s a lie.

It starts with, ‘I have to let you go.’

It explodes in the downpour as Aaron grabs onto Robert’s jacket, pulling him in for a hug and wrapping his arms around his neck. He goes up on his tiptoes for it before he takes Robert down to his level, his shoulders curving down as his nose presses against the line of Aaron’s neck.

Robert’s whispering to him, “Hey, hey, I’ve got you.”

He isn’t afraid, he’s sure. Surer than he’s ever been. 

“Robert.”

Robert pulls back, looking at him, their faces centimetres apart, his bottom lip trembling a little with the cold. Aaron tries to see if he can see the new parts of Robert on his face; the lines of tiredness where he’s been up all night, the curve of his mouth where smiles more, the clarity in his eyes because he is living without holding onto things that hurt him. He’s not anyone new or someone Aaron doesn’t recognise, he’s Robert, the same moles and freckles peppering his face, the darker blonde of his eyebrows because of the rain, the drips of water coming off his shorter hair onto Aaron’s nose. 

He starts to pull away from Aaron and Aaron can feel his hands letting go of his waist, so he tightens his arms and Robert looks back at him with a cautious sort of wonder. His hands return, they dig in a little and pull him in like Robert does when they kiss. But they aren’t kissing, they’re doing the thing before kissing, only it feels deeper than a touch. It’s like Aaron is feeling every emotion in his body on fast forward and the only thing that is going to pause or stop it is Robert.  

“Aaron…” It’s not his name. It’s a question. _Can I? Do you want to? Please?_

Aaron shatters his doubts when he runs his fingers up into slick hair and lets his mind and body quieten with their touch of lips. It’s blessed silence and relief. He’s okay, he’s home. _He’s home_. He gives up a little cry with that and Robert takes it from him, arms banding around his back as he lifts him back onto his toes as he draws his mouth away to turn his head and come back to Aaron at a different angle. He slides his tongue across Aaron’s lips this time, waits for acceptance as Aaron pulls him in tighter with his hand on the back of his head. They wet each other’s mouths outside of the rain with hot sounds and questing tongues and it’s messy, driven wholly by passion as they give and take what has always been theirs. 

Robert lets him go, his hand drawing up to cup his jaw, to look at his face as Aaron breathes deeply the clean air that his body feels it has been starved of during their kiss.

“Take me home, yeah?” He tells Robert as they unwillingly part from each other. 

It’s a fraught statement, and Robert slowly nods his affirmation while Aaron feels his body thrumming with expectation. What he’s expecting, he doesn’t know, but his blood is coursing and he can feel every millilitre of it.  

They get into Robert’s car, Aaron doesn’t bother with his seatbelt, just rubs his hands on his wet thighs in an effort to either dry them or stop the sweat from forming. Neither works. Robert sneaks glances at him as he takes the winding bends to get them back to the Mill and Aaron doesn’t deny him a single one, meeting his eyes every time.

They get to his and Aaron slips his keys out of his pocket as Robert is locking his car and gets the door open and waits for him to follow. Everything now is just untempered magnetism as Aaron pushes the front door closed and Robert takes off his jacket. He pulls his own off and throws it on the settee. He takes Robert’s hand, cold and clammy as it is and leads him upstairs. 

Robert looks small and unsure of himself when they stand at the end of the bed, but Aaron can’t find the words to tell him he’s everything he’s ever wanted. That giving him up ripped open wounds inside him that he couldn’t heal on his own. That everything he did up until now was because of Robert. _  
_

_I can handle pain, I can handle what’s ugly in the world, but I can’t handle losing you_.

So, instead, he tells him the smallest amount of what he can surmise, “I love you.”

Robert’s reply is immediate, soft and unspoken volumes in its context, “I love you too.”

It makes him smile as he steps into Robert’s space, his fingers lightly pulling up his maroon jumper to feel the skin of his stomach. He’s generous enough to pull it off and Aaron presses kisses to his chest as he gets it off his arms. Robert’s hand makes its way into his hair and he accepts it. Let him be held against this man who is water, fire, earth and sky. Each one of his parts is something Aaron needs to live. 

They make short work out of their clothes and their skin is cold to the touch because of the rain and it draws out strong shivers from Aaron when Robert finally touches him. He starts at his shoulders, gentle fingertips searching, stroking, working down to thumbs that push into the divots of his muscles to hands that hold his hips in a careful cradle, barely grazing his bum.

Aaron doesn’t deal in such softness. He pulls at Robert, gets him lying on his back on Aaron’s bed as he sits on his thighs, holding him down with his body so that he’s trapped. _Never to be torn apart again_ , he decides. He doesn’t even ask Robert, he decides this for them and writes it over him with strong fingers that pull at his dick. Robert’s hips hitch, so Aaron sits more firmly on him. _Stay_. Robert’s hand grabs at his thigh and feebly tries to scratch at him but he ignores it, stealing more pleasure and desire from Robert’s body, watching his face as he fights it, until he lets himself up to get between Robert’s thighs to take him in his mouth. He pushes Robert’s leg up and wets his finger before he swallows him down. When he reaches his arse, Aaron probes his finger gently and Robert pulls at his hair again. He feels Robert thicken up on his tongue, the minute thrusts not into his mouth, but off his finger. He curls it and Robert tries to roll sideways away. Aaron lets him go and he slaps heavily onto his belly, which heaves with deep pants as he tries to get off with what little Aaron is giving him.  

Aaron slips away and Robert blinks slowly at him as his body lowers itself from the high it was chasing. Robert sits up and pulls the drawer open, Aaron allows him that, but once the lube in his hand, he situates himself further up, so that he’s on Robert’s belly with his cock nestled against his arse as he gives his own dick a once over with his hand. Robert pulls him up so that he can get a wet finger inside him and Aaron hisses with the rightness of it. The almost too easy push as Robert then slicks up two and pushes them against him as well. Aaron leans down to balance himself on Robert’s shoulders, his cock bobbing and Robert licking his lips for it. He wants that but doesn’t want that. He wants everything and nothing, he wants for there to be time to have it all. 

Softly pulling Robert’s wrist, Aaron moves back down to where he was. Robert just teasingly resting against him. Aaron can tell that Robert doesn’t think it’s enough. He wants to have had three fingers inside him, stretched him to the capacity he knows he can because he knows Aaron’s body, but Aaron doesn’t want to wait. He feels empty and full at the same time, complete in his love for Robert, but incomplete without their physical connection flared to life. He eases himself down and bites his lip when the burn intensifies. Robert’s fingers hold his thighs again, stroke up and down in unspoken words: _easy, slower, softer_. If anything, the difficulty pulls tighter inside him, his cock still hard and pulsing as he finally seats Robert inside himself. It’s earned in all the ways Aaron can think of, to have him back here, to be so together with him again. 

Aaron holds Robert’s wrists against his hips as he starts to move, eyes closed, and relishing in the sparks of fire that start where they’re joined, licking down his balls and into his belly. He barely comes up, rolling his hips, letting Robert push him back and forward as he presses heavily on that spot inside him that makes him dribble on himself. Robert’s fingers start to dig into him and Aaron opens his eyes to look at him. They don’t look away, but into each other’s eyes as if that can impart everything that needs to be said. It can, it does. Aaron can feel Robert’s fierce desire to love him properly, the way he thinks Aaron deserves, and he infuses his own look that accepts all Robert has to offer and offers himself up as tribute to it.

He’s getting weak now, his legs slowing into jelly as he breathes shallowly, almost making himself lightheaded when Robert hauls himself up to roll Aaron underneath him. He pulls away and Aaron reaches for him, Robert still offering his wrist to be held as he uncaps the lube and drenches them both. He stuffs a pillow under Aaron’s hips and pulls his legs around his waist as he slides back in. Nothing to hinder, hamper or burn Aaron now and it lights him up in a different way. His moans fall out unbidden and Robert encourages them with his thrusts, one hand holding his arse, the other, elbow down to balance on, but his thumb on Aaron’s throat to feel the sounds as they come up. Robert grunts every so often with the kick of his hips and Aaron strokes his hands up and down Robert’s back, digging in at his shoulders and spreading his cheeks. 

Aaron tilts his head back and tries to hold himself together but Robert is cracking him open with every strong rut of his body.

“I don’t–” He starts but stops as another wave of pleasure shudders through him. 

Robert is soft with him, he always is, but his voice is broken with exertion. “What, Aaron?”

 _I don’t want this to be over_.

His mind can want or not want all he likes, his body is ready. He can’t stop himself as he works his fingers over the head of his dick, holding tightly so that when Robert drives him up, it drives him into his own finger made vice. He grabs Robert’s hair and pulls his head back, slowing his thrusts and then stopping them as Aaron spills over his fingers and onto his belly. He unfurls them and smears the come on his skin as he rides the shaking waves of _yes, god, yes_ that also comes out of his mouth with a soft moan as he twitches.

Aaron lets Robert go and he hangs his head between his shoulders, resting on Aaron’s collarbone before he pulses wetly into Aaron’s body. He jerks intermittently with its intensity, his voice a short keening cry as his body gives up the last drops of come, and Aaron brings him down onto his chest and folds him up tight in his arms again so that he knows that he is never going to leave the space that Aaron has created for him both next to and inside his body.

“I love you,” Aaron tells him again, and Robert nods, kissing his chest where he can reach. 

The world itself is not altered by what happened here, but Aaron knows that his has spun from an ungainly angle back to its rightful latitude and longitude. Robert is who he’s meant to be with.

They take a hot shower together to clean up but also to warm up before Aaron puts Robert to bed with him in a pair of his old pjs that Aaron stole from him and hid in a drawer. He doesn’t say anything about it, but they both know what they are.

Robert swallows as he tucks himself up in Aaron’s duvet, “Aaron–”

Aaron can see the questions running through his head and he wants to answer every single one, but he also wants this, the bubble they’ve created. Not that it’s hidden and salacious, it’s not, but because it’s pure and perfect. 

“Tomorrow, yeah?” He wills Robert to understand. He seems to, nodding and folding his pillow under him, the one that was under Aaron’s hips. “We’re gonna be together, Rob, what does it matter if it’s tonight or tomorrow?”

Robert looks up at him with newer, fresher eyes. As if he had dared to hope but only found true understanding of what was between them when Aaron said the words. He promises himself he’ll be better at that. Telling Robert he loves him, that he should never doubt Aaron’s desire for him in all things.

“You’re the love of my life.” He says it not because Robert needs to hear it, but because he does. He gave up so much this past year and this is his reward. Robert, home, where he belongs. But it’s better now. Real in a way a gunshot wedding isn’t. The way secrets and lies to protect aren’t. They’ll do this and it will be forever. 

“You’re the love of my life too, Aaron.” And it’s a perfect mirror of what Aaron says. Not in words, but in emotions. He’s trying to impart exactly what Aaron is because that’s what they are to each other. Mirrors, opposites, two halves of one whole. 

Aaron snuggles himself up on Robert’s chest and he gets a kiss on top of his wet curls for his troubles. 

“Then we’ll try again. Do it right this time.” Aaron tells him, lacing their opposite hands together and resting them under Robert’s ribcage.

Robert squeezes his hand, “All or nothing.”


End file.
